


Odds and Ends

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: A collection of short storiesChapter 5:  Misaki/Kanon & falling asleep on the train





	1. Lisa/Yukina

**Author's Note:**

> A certain line borrowed from a certain song, :)

“You don’t have to, you know.”  Lisa hides behind her hair, not quite meeting Yukina’s gaze.

 

Yukina narrows her eyes, noting the catch in Lisa’s voice.  She reaches out, hands settling on Lisa’s hips to keep her from moving away.  With a light tug, she pulls Lisa onto her lap and glances up. “I want to.”

 

A blush covers Lisa’s face and she shifts slightly.  “Yukina, it’s okay.”

 

“Lisa.”  Yukina leans forward, smiling softly as their foreheads bump and Lisa finally meets her gaze.  “You do so much for me, but for once I would like to do something for you.”

 

Lisa bites her lip, but she begins to relax within Yukina’s hold.

 

Yukina slowly lets her hands wander, tracing senseless patterns across Lisa’s skin.  She lifts one of Lisa’s hands up, bringing it to her mouth and brushing a kiss to each fingertip.  Gently setting it on her shoulder, Yukina reaches for the other hand, taking her time to place even more kisses against each calloused finger.

 

Pausing, Yukina meets Lisa’s gaze and presses one last kiss to the center of Lisa’s palm before moving to place it over her heart.  

 

Smiling softly, Yukina takes a deep breath.  “You’re my everything.”


	2. TomoeSaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me this long to write a first kiss

Saya is laughing and Tomoe honestly has no idea what she even but she is certainly not complaining.  Not when Saya is holding on to her arm to stay upright, laughing so hard she can barely catch her breath.  The sound is infectious and Tomoe soon finds herself joining in. Holding on to Saya’s arm, Tomoe keeps her steady as they walk down the street together.

 

Brushing the tears from her eyes, Saya takes a deep breath and attempts to compose herself.  It works for all of twenty seconds before she looks at Tomoe, bites the corner of her lip, and suddenly bursts into another fit of giggles.  She stumbles forward a bit but Tomoe is quick to keep her from falling, easily pulling Saya into a loose embrace.

 

It takes a moment for Tomoe to realize what sort of position they are in and just how close they are.  Saya glances up, hair slightly askew and cheeks flushed but Tomoe thinks she has never looked more beautiful than in this moment.  Her eyes crinkle, more giggles falling from her lips and Tomoe is lost in the moment.

 

Leaning forward, Tomoe presses a soft kiss to Saya’s lips.  It only lasts for a few seconds, her mind suddenly catching up with her actions when she feels Saya freeze in her arms.  Heart sinking, Tomoe pulls back, an apology sticking in her throat. There are a million conflicting thoughts running through her mind and Tomoe swallows back her disappointment, hoping that she hasn’t gone and made a mess of things.

 

Before she can say a word, Saya is shifting, standing on the tips of her toes and wrapping her arms around Tomoe’s neck to pull her into another kiss.  Tomoe’s mind goes blank and she is unable to focus on anything but the soft press of Saya’s lips against her own. With a sigh, she melts into the kiss, arms wrapping around Saya and holding her close.

 

Saya breaks the kiss first, gasping for breath.  She does not pull away, resting her head against Tomoe’s and humming softly.  Her fingers idly toy with the strands of Tomoe’s hair and she is quiet for a beat before whispering, “Sorry.  You just caught me off guard a bit.” 

 

“It was my fault.  I should have-”

 

“None of that.”  A finger is pressed against Tomoe’s lips before she can continue and Saya smiles up at her, still slightly breathless.  The finger lightly traces over Tomoe’s lips and Saya’s voice lowers, sending shivers down Tomoe’s spine. “Besides, I think we’re even now.”


	3. Chisato/Kanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Floops <3

The tea is light with a sweet floral hint, the perfect accompaniment to her dessert and Chisato takes her time savoring the delicate flavor before it grows cold. She will have to remember to thank Tsugumi for the recommendation the next time she stops by their table. 

Glancing across the table, Chisato is pleased to find that Kanon seems to be enjoying her choices as well. Leaning forward and resting her chin on her hand, Chisato smiles as she watches Kanon carefully cut into her slice of cake before taking a neat bite. Kanon presses a hand to her cheek, smiling in delight and Chisato cannot help but laugh softly. “I take it the cake has met your expectations?”

Kanon pauses, cheeks flushing when she realizes that Chisato is watching her. After swallowing the bite of cake, she pats her mouth with a napkin and clears her throat. Cheeks still red, Kanon meets Chisato’s gaze with an embarrassed smile. “Ah, sorry Chisato-san, I couldn’t help but get a little excited. It has such a wonderful flavor combination.”

“No need to apologize.” Chisato looks at the cake before turning her attention back to Kanon. “It certainly looks as if it would be quite delicious.”

Brow furrowing, Kanon bites her bip, hesitating for a moment. “Would you like to try a bite?”

“I appreciate the offer, but that isn’t necessary.” Chisato sips the last of the tea before carefully setting the cup on the saucer and offering Kanon a sweet smile. “I still have my own dessert to finish.”

“I insist.” Kanon grips the fork in her hand tightly, already moving to cut a small portion from the edge of the cake. Once she is satisfied, Kanon reaches over the table, holding it out for Chisato with a determined expression on her face. “You should try it.”

Chisato’s mind goes absolutely blank and she cannot even begin to think of a proper excuse that could save her from this situation. And as she looks at Kanon, part of her feels guilty about even trying to deny such a sweet and innocent gesture. Swallowing back the nervous laughter that threatens to escape, Chisato slowly moves forward. Somehow she manages to accept the offered bit of cake, doing her best not to focus on the fact that it is Kanon’s fork and Kanon’s cake. Now is not the time to be dwelling on such childish things as indirect kisses. It does little to stop her own cheeks from heating as her lips close around the fork.

“How is it?” Kanon looks as if she is about to spring right out of her seat with excitement and Chisato can feel her heart clench slightly as the sight. 

Pressing a napkin to her lips, Chisato struggles to take a deep breath and calm her racing heartbeat before responding. She places the napkin to the side and reaches out for Kanon’s hand, squeezing softly. Chisato does not have the heart to tell Kanon that she could barely even focus on the taste. “It was just as expected. You have good tastes.” 

A soft giggle fills the space between them and Kanon smiles so brightly, moving to lace their fingers together. “I’m glad we came here today.”

Chisato smiles. “As am I.”


	4. Tsugumi/Sayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting chilly here so of course it's the perfect time to write this

“It’s getting chilly.”  Tsugumi laughs, clasping her hands together and rubbing in an attempt to warm them.  It does little good and she soon settles for pressing them into the pockets of her sweater.  Tsugumi turns to Sayo with a bright smile, cheeks slightly red from the wind, and Sayo can feel her breath catch when she sees such an open look of affection on Tsugumi’s face.  “Are you okay, Sayo-san?”

 

Sayo nods.  The weather has been growing cooler as of late but it is still relatively mild and her own sweater does a decent job of keeping her warm enough.  “I shall survive. Though I appreciate your concern, Hazawa-san.”

 

Tsugumi studies her carefully, no doubt noticing that Sayo has yet to uncross her arms as they walk side by side.  “Sayo-san…”

 

Under the weight of Tsugumi’s gaze, Sayo finds herself glancing to the side.  She did not lie necessarily, she just was not completely honest. 

 

The slight hesitation is all Tsugumi needs before she is suddenly much closer, invading Sayo’s personal space and reaching for her hands.  She takes a moment to gently run her fingers over the cool skin before frowning. “Your hands are like ice!”

 

“It is not that bad.  And I will be able to warm up once I return home.”  Sayo’s voice grows softer as she takes in the concerned expression before her.  

 

Biting her lip, Tsugumi lets out a quiet sigh.  Her fingers continue to trace over Sayo’s, delicately running over the various calluses and grooves that are present.  “Your hands are very important you know.” Tsugumi steps even closer, a determined glint in her eyes. “You need to properly take care of them.”

 

Eyes wide, Sayo can only nod in response.  She can feel her face starting to heat up as Tsugumi smiles once more, holding Sayo’s hands against her chest.

 

“When we reach the cafe, I insist that you come in and warm up.  I even have the perfect blend of tea mind. And I think I even have an older pair of gloves somewhere that you can borrow for the walk home.”  Satisfied, Tsugumi begins to relax, though she does not release Sayo’s hands.

 

There is so much that Sayo wishes that she could say in this very moment but the words do not seem to come to her.  Instead she leans forward, voice barely a whisper. “Thank you… Tsugumi-san.” Closing the distance between them, Sayo presses a soft kiss to Tsugumi’s cheek, hoping that it is enough to convey everything she feels in this moment.

 

“Sayo-san…”  Tsugumi’s voice goes high as Sayo pulls back and for a moment Sayo worries that she may have overstepped.  Her heart pounds as she watches the various emotions play across Tsugumi’s face until eventually a bright smile lights up her features.  “Sayo-san, you really don’t play fair at all.” 

 

With a quiet giggle, Tsugumi releases Sayo’s hands, moving forward to pull her into a tight hug.  Sayo melts into the warm embrace, easily returning the hug and holding Tsugumi close. She barely even notices the chill in the air when Tsugumi is with her.


	5. Misaki/Kanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some soft Misaki/Kanon moments

It does not take long for Kanon to fall asleep, her head coming to rest on Misaki’s shoulder only moments after the train begins to move.  Misaki jumps slightly, her heart racing as soft strands of hair suddenly tickle against her cheek. Chancing a glance, Misaki slowly turns, taking extra care not to disturb Kanon, and blinks as she takes in the sight beside her.  

A sweet smile rests on Kanon’s face and she sleepily rubs her cheek against Misaki’s shoulder before letting out a quiet sigh.  Their fingers brush together and Misaki’s face heats up within seconds. She freezes, counting down the seconds until her pulse finally returns to normal but makes no effort to move away, too caught up in the warmth of Kanon pressing against her side.

Releasing a shaky breath, Misaki’s eyes dart from Kanon’s face to their hands.  It wouldn’t take much to lace their fingers together, just the simplest of movements.  She can even convince herself that it is just an extra precaution to keep Kanon close once she wakes.  Misaki is certain that her sense of direction can only be worse when half asleep.

One finger lightly brushes against Kanon’s and Misaki holds her breath, watching for any sign that Kanon will wake.  She can feel the blood rushing to her face once more and Misaki gathers all of her courage, hesitantly moving her hand until she is gingerly holding Kanon’s.  The tips of Misaki’s ears burn as she feels the rough calluses brushing against her palm. Swallowing past the sudden tightness in her throat, Misaki adjusts her hold, slotting their fingers together and squeezing softly.  

Seconds later, the gentle pressure is returned and Misaki catches the sound of muffled giggles.  Even as she hides behind the fall of her hair, Misaki smiles.


End file.
